Renaître
by mokoshna
Summary: Yuri, YamatoXKôya, F-preg. Une nouvelle vie, dans tous les sens du terme.


**Titre : **Renaître

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Fandom : **_Loveless_

**Pairing/Personnages : **Yamato/Kôya

**Rating : **PG-13

**Disclaimer : **_Loveless_ est la propriété de Yun Kôga.

**Avertissements : Yuri, F-preg**

**Notes :** La fic suit directement la fin de l'épisode 10 de l'anime.

Cadeau pour azaleecalypso pour la communauté LiveJournal ficsurdemande.

* * *

Un baiser, plus léger qu'une brise, plus doux qu'une gorgée de miel. Les bras de Yamato autour de ma taille, je me laissais bercer par cette sensation délicieuse et nouvelle. J'avais peur, car pour la première fois de ma vie je me sentais libre. Pour la première et dernière fois, j'avais défié le professeur Nagisa. Yamato, mon amour, ma vie, me souris, m'embrassa tendrement.

— Prends soin de moi à présent, Kôya.

— Prends soin de moi aussi, Yamato.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Je venais de comprendre que nous ne pouvions plus revenir en arrière.

— Mourir ce soir est peut-être renaître ce soir, chuchotai-je.

— Kôya, je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis !

Je souris à Yamato. Peu m'importait ce qui nous attendait, tant que nous étions ensemble. Je n'avais pas pu mourir pour ma mission, mais je voulais désormais vivre pour Yamato. Je ris ; Yamato me jeta un regard surpris. Par ses gestes, par sa voix, je savais qu'elle m'aimait, je savais qu'elle donnerait sa vie pour moi. Je ne voulais pas perdre de temps ; j'avais tant rêvé de ce jour sans croire qu'il arriverait jamais ! Main dans la main, nous nous éloignâmes du cimetière et du temple. Où aller ? Où nous réfugier, nous qui n'avions jamais connu que le refuge apporté par le professeur Nagisa ?

— Nous serons toujours ensemble, me chuchota Yamato, les traits radieux. Rien que toi et moi, Kôya.

J'avais l'impression de flotter sur un nuage. Yamato me serra plus fort contre elle.

— Il y a tellement d'endroits où nous pourrions aller ! Dis, Kôya, as-tu une préférence ?

— Non, lui répondis-je, heureuse. Tant que tu es là, peu importe où nous nous retrouvons.

Elle rit, ma Yamato, et m'entraîna dans une danse improvisée qui me fit crier de joie avec elle.

— Le monde nous appartient !

Nous n'avions pas de famille et les seuls amis que j'avais me connaissaient à peine ; autant dire que nous étions seules au monde. Pourtant, je ne m'inquiétais pas : puisque nous étions heureuses, puisque nous étions libres, nous pouvions faire ce que nous voulions.

— Il nous faut d'abord trouver de quoi nous loger, dit Yamato. J'ai encore mes papiers d'identité, je pourrais essayer de trouver un travail. Et puis j'ai quelques économies, pas grand-chose, mais cela devrait nous suffire pour commencer.

— Moi aussi, dis-je, émue par son enthousiasme. Je peux essayer de travailler aussi.

Yamato rit aux éclats.

— Je sais où aller ! s'écria-t-elle soudain. Tu te souviens de Megumi, la fille qui était avec moi quand nous nous sommes rencontrées de retour de classe ? Sa mère possède un immeuble où elle loge quelques étudiants et des célibataires sans le sou. Elle m'avait dit que si je n'étais pas trop regardante sur la superficie, je pouvais habiter l'une de ses chambres pour mes études. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici.

— Elle accepterait deux filles seules et sans attaches ?

— Bien sûr ! Elle a été comme nous, avant, quand elle a eu Megumi. Elle était adolescente, ses parents l'ont jetée dehors et elle dû se débrouiller seule. Elle ne nous reprochera rien, je pense.

Je baissai les yeux, car je ne voulais pas que Yamato voie à quel point j'étais sceptique. J'avais vécu trop longtemps avec Nagisa pour ne pas l'être.

Pas après pas, nous arrivâmes devant un immeuble délabré situé à l'écart du centre-ville, dans un quartier mal famé qui sentait la pisse et le tabac. Yamato me mena directement dans l'arrière-cour, au milieu d'un amas de poubelles puantes qui suintaient. J'hésitais.

— Tu es sûre que c'est ici ?

— Ne te fie pas à l'apparence. L'endroit est assez agréable quand les poubelles sont sorties. Nagisa ne pensera jamais à venir nous chercher ici.

Je n'en doutais pas. Entre le quartier peu avenant et cet immeuble qui semblait sur le point de tomber en ruines, il était difficile de croire que deux jeunes filles avaient le projet d'habiter dans les environs immédiats.

Yamato se dirigea vers une porte en fer rouillée et frappa trois coups puissants, menaçant de faire s'écrouler l'immeuble. Je reculais un peu, intimidée.

— Hé, Kaoru, t'es réveillée ? Ouvre, c'est moi, Yamato !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Yamato s'était heureusement reculée à temps, avant d'être assommée. Très sûre d'elle comme d'habitude, elle sourit à l'impressionnante femme en peignoir rose qui était apparue sur le seuil.

— Yo, ça va Kaoru ? s'écria-t-elle.

Grande, les cheveux blonds en bataille et une clope au bec, Kaoru était aussi négligée que l'immeuble qu'elle maintenait. Elle poussa un grognement rauque avant de donner un coup de poing à Yamato, assez fort pour la projeter à terre au milieu des poubelles. Horrifiée, je m'interposais devant elle, prête à tuer. Yamato éclata de rire et se leva sans effort.

— Laisse, me dit-elle pour me calmer, c'est rien. Kaoru a un peu de mal au réveil, c'est tout.

— Un peu de mal ? grogna Kaoru en lui jetant un regard assassin. Il est deux heures du mat', petite conne ! Qu'est-ce tu fais dehors à cette heure au lieu d'aller pioncer comme tout le monde, hein ?

Yamato lui fit son plus beau sourire.

— Désolée, désolée. J'ai besoin d'aide là. Tu m'as bien dit que si j'avais un jour besoin d'un lieu où me caser, je pouvais venir chez toi ? Ben c'est le cas. C'est toujours bon de ton côté ?

Kaoru ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, elle sembla enfin remarquer ma présence puisqu'elle se mit à m'observer d'un œil suspicieux.

— C'est qui, elle ?

— Kôya est ma petite amie, dit joyeusement Yamato en me prenant le bras. Nous nous sommes enfuies ensemble ! C'est romantique, tu ne trouves pas ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Il n'y avait que Yamato pour admettre quelque chose d'aussi gênant devant une inconnue ! Pourtant, Kaoru ne parut ni choquée, ni surprise. Je me raidis en la voyant soupirer avant de s'avancer vers nous.

— T'es vraiment un sacré numéro, dit-elle à Yamato. Enfin, c'est ta vie. Je suppose que vos vieux vous ont jetés dehors ?

— Ils n'ont pas apprécie, non, répondit Yamato. Tu nous héberges, oui ou non ?

— C'est pas gratuit. Je peux pas me permettre de recueillir toutes les petites pisseuses qui fuguent parce qu'elles sont gouines.

— T'inquiète, j'ai un peu de thune. Demain, je vais me chercher un boulot.

— Y'a intérêt ! Bon, ça va pour cette fois, mais je veux une avance.

Tout sourires, Yamato sortit son portefeuille et tendit une carte de crédit vert pomme.

— Le code est 3255, dit-elle. Ça devrait suffire pour nous payer les premiers mois.

— Yamato, tu es folle ? m'écriai-je. Ce sont toutes tes économies !

Kaoru s'empara de la carte d'un geste vif. Je n'osais bouger de peur de déplaire à Yamato, mais cette histoire ne me disait rien qui vaille. Qui sait si cette femme vulgaire n'allait pas nous voler avant de nous abandonner à notre sort ? Je n'avais pas échappé aux griffes de Nagisa pour me retrouver associée à une autre prédatrice ! Kaoru rentra en hâte dans sa loge ; je m'attendais au pire. Quand elle réapparut quelques instants plus tard, une paire de clés à la main, j'étais prête à lui sauter à la gorge.

— Deuxième étage, appartement 5, fit-elle en jetant les clés à Yamato. C'est un peu sale, mais ça devrait pas trop puer. Le dernier locataire s'est tiré il y a une semaine.

Et sans plus de façons, elle nous claqua sa porte au nez.

— Parfait, dit Yamato, apparemment satisfaite. Tu te rends compte, Kôya ? On a notre maison !

Je lui souris mais ne fis aucun commentaire, car j'avais mes doutes.

L'appartement 5 était un immonde taudis à la porte grinçante. Lorsque Yamato nous ouvrit, j'entrevis l'espace d'un instant un groupe de rats s'enfuir dans tous les sens. Le couloir empestait le chien mouillé. Yamato trouva l'interrupteur ; une lumière blafarde nous éclaira jusqu'au studio. Une autre pièce minuscule menait vers la douche et les toilettes ; je n'osais aller voir de peur de marcher sur un rat qui serait resté en retrait. La pièce principale était flanquée d'un futon sale et d'une table branlante sur laquelle on avait jeté un tas de couvertures aux couleurs passées. Je poussai du pied un tas de chiffons humide et m'assis avec peine aux côtés de Yamato.

— On nettoiera demain, dit-elle, pas du tout refroidie par l'aspect misérable de notre appartement. J'irai à Shinjuku, ils cherchent toujours des serveuses ou des vendeuses par là-bas.

— J'irai avec toi, chuchotai-je tout contre sa poitrine.

Yamato me sourit avec confiance. Épuisée mais heureuse, je m'endormis dans ses bras.

**o-o-o**

Le lendemain, Yamato tint sa promesse : sitôt le jour levé, elle sortit pour aller se procurer un kit rudimentaire de nettoyage chez Kaoru, afin de mettre de l'ordre dans notre nouvelle demeure. Je ne la suivis pas car un événement fâcheux survint dès mon réveil : à peine avais-je ouvert les yeux que je me précipitai aux toilettes pour vomir tout le contenu de mon estomac. Comme je m'y attendais, la salle de bain était dans un état déplorable et mon passage obligé ne fit rien pour l'arranger. Je restai une demi-heure ainsi, courbée sur la cuvette. Yamato me tint la main aussi longtemps que possible avant de se mettre au travail.

— Je vais te chercher de quoi te soigner, fit-elle au bout d'une heure en voyant que mon état ne s'améliorait pas.

Les cachets d'aspirine que Kaoru nous céda ne me firent rien. À la fin de la matinée, je n'eus plus de crises de nausée mais j'étais très faible ; à peine pus-je boire une gorgée d'eau pour faire passer le goût immonde dans ma bouche. Yamato voulut remettre sa recherche d'emploi pour quand je me serai rétablie, mais je la convainquis de partir. À quoi bon rester avec moi alors qu'elle avait tant à faire ? Finalement, inquiète mais réaliste, elle consentit à me laisser à la seule condition que je restasse au lit. J'acceptai de bonne grâce.

Son retour me tira de la somnolence dans laquelle j'étais tombée sans m'en rendre compte. Elle traînait Kaoru avec elle.

— J'ai trouvé un emploi de vendeuse, me dit-elle en m'embrassant doucement sur le front. Je commence demain.

Je me forçai à sourire. Ma gorge était tellement sèche que j'avais du mal à décoller ma langue du palais.

— C'était rapide. Félicitations.

Kaoru vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté de mon lit. Elle s'était un peu arrangée pour la journée : au lieu de son peignoir rose, elle avait jeté sur elle un haut jaune sans manches et un pantalon élimé à la hauteur des genoux. Comme elle me mettait mal à l'aise, je décidai de lui parler le moins possible, ce qui ne sembla pas la déranger plus que ça.

— Félicitations, mon cul, renifla-t-elle. C'est chez une de mes amies. Tu te plantes pas ou je te bute, hein ? dit-elle à Yamato. J'ai dit à Asuka que t'étais un bon investissement, ne vas pas me faire honte.

— Tu n'auras pas à te plaindre de moi, lui répondit distraitement Yamato. Il faut que je travaille dur pour gagner de quoi faire soigner Kôya.

Je détournai les yeux, honteuse. Moi qui voulais plus que tout protéger Yamato, voilà que j'étais clouée au lit avec un mal mystérieux ! Je maudis ma condition et ma faiblesse. Je n'étais bonne qu'à causer du souci à Yamato !

— T'as chopé un mauvais microbe ? demanda Kaoru. C'est vrai que t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Ne vas pas me clamser dans les pattes, hein !

Yamato se raidit.

— Cest sans doute juste le stress, m'empressai-je de dire. On a eu pas mal de préoccupations ces derniers temps.

— Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu vomis, chuchota Yamato, visiblement énervée. L'autre jour aussi au café, tu te souviens ?

— C'est que je dois être un petit peu inquiète à cause de notre changement de vie. Ça passera, j'en suis sûre.

Kaoru me regarda d'une drôle de manière.

— Dites, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes en couple ? Vous avez plus vos oreilles.

Je rougis mais n'osai répondre. Yamato hocha la tête.

— On a consommé notre union il y a plusieurs mois déjà, pourquoi ?

— Oh.

Kaoru fit la grimace. Elle resta une minute sans rien dire, pensive. Puis :

— Non pas que ça me regarde, mais z'êtes sûres que t'es pas enceinte ?

Cette annonce nous plongea dans un état de choc, Yamato et moi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ricana Yamato. C'est pas possible, voyons !

Le rire que poussa Kaoru à ce moment-là était dépourvu de malice, sans quoi je pense que je l'aurais étranglée sur place.

— C'est qui qui t'as éduquée, gamine ? Bien sûr que c'est possible ! Megumi t'a jamais raconté sa naissance ?

Je ne comprenais pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait. Megumi, la fille unique de Kaoru, était au lycée à cette heure-ci ; quel rapport pouvait-elle avoir avec ma maladie, dans ce cas ? Yamato fronça des sourcils, troublée.

— De quoi tu parles ? Tu l'as eue alors que t'avais notre âge, et tu l'as élevée seule. C'est tout.

— Oui, mais les circonstances de sa conception, elle t'a rien dit ?

— Quoi ?

Kaoru leva les yeux au ciel.

— Évidemment, c'est pas parce que c'est possible que c'est très courant, hein. La plupart des familles sont quand même nées d'un père et d'une mère, parce que c'est plus facile comme ça. Ma pauvre Megu avait déjà que sa mère à présenter au monde, elle voulait p'têt pas en rajouter.

— De quoi tu parles, enfin ? fit Yamato.

— Le père de Megu. Si on peut dire. En fait, j'avais seulement couché avec une fille quand j'ai appris que je la portais.

Je sursautai en même temps que Yamato.

— T'es barge ? s'écria-t-elle. Deux filles peuvent pas avoir d'enfant !

Kaoru haussa les épaules.

— C'est ce que je croyais aussi à l'époque, sans quoi tu crois bien que j'aurais pris mes précautions, hein. Je te dis pas la surprise quand j'ai appris pour Megu ! Ma copine a pas voulu me croire, elle a pensé que je l'avais trompée avec un mec, c'est normal. Mais j'ai jamais touché à un seul homme de ma vie, juré.

— Même sans le savoir ?

— Ouaip. C'est la sage-femme qui m'a suivie qui m'a tout raconté. C'est très rare, mais il arrive que dans certaines circonstances, un dérèglement hormonal par exemple, une fille puisse éjaculer du sperme tout à fait fécondant. C'est ce qui est arrivé avec ma copine, elle m'a engrossé sans le savoir. Je me suis sentie mal en l'apprenant, je peux te dire !

Sans lui donner le temps de continuer, je me levai en hâte pour aller de nouveau vomir dans les toilettes. Ce fut juste et je ne crachai que de la bile, mais au moins cette intervention m'avait-elle sortie de l'abrutissement dans lequel cette nouvelle m'avait plongée.

— Je ne peux pas être enceinte, croassai-je. Nous venons à peine de trouver la liberté !

Quelle plaisanterie mesquine, quelle horrible tour du destin ! Je ne pouvais pas être enceinte. Je n'en avais pas le droit, pas avec tout ce qui nous attendait encore !

— Kôya, fit la voix inquiète de Yamato dans mon dos. Kôya, tu vas bien ?

— Non ! criai-je, malheureuse. Je ne peux pas être mère ! Je n'en suis pas capable !

Yamato s'accroupit à mes côtés et me prit la main, doucement. Je me mis à pleurer.

— Ce n'est pas possible, répétai-je. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

— Tu ne veux pas de ce bébé ?

— Je ne suis pas enceinte !

— Je crois que si, fit Yamato, sereine. C'est toi qui décides, mais moi, je serais heureuse de m'occuper de ton enfant. De notre enfant.

Que pouvais-je répondre à cela ? J'ouvris des yeux ronds en direction de Yamato, mais rien dans son expression ne me laissa deviner ce qu'elle ressentait réellement. Je serrai les poings.

— La seule mère que j'ai jamais eue est Nagisa, fis-je enfin. Et regarde ce que ça a donné !

— Ça a donné une jeune femme exceptionnelle, la femme que j'aime. C'est notre bébé. Il aura forcément le meilleur de nous deux.

Ces paroles me firent réfléchir. Je restai un instant sans rien dire, sans bouger, pesant le pour et le contre. J'aimais Yamato plus que moi-même ; j'avais décidé de rester en vie pour elle, de renaître pour elle. Et voilà que j'apprenais que j'attendais son enfant, que moi, Zero, celle qui avait toute sa vie été fascinée par sa propre mort, j'avais la possibilité de créer la vie !

Yamato attendait ma réponse, patiente et fidèle. Je savais que quelle que soit ma décision, elle serait là pour me soutenir, car elle m'aimait. C'était avec elle que j'avais décidé de partager ma vie. Elle et moi, pour toujours.

Je levai les yeux vers elle et lui souris.

**FIN.**


End file.
